Roses of Regret
by Majikaru Rin
Summary: Set one year after the Holy Grail War Rin is still trying to deal with the loss of Archer, but one fateful stormy night she might just get the chance to see him again.Pairing: RinXArcher
1. Chapter 1

**Roses of Regret.**

A/N this is the first time I've tried a sad fic so I'm happy to accept all comments. Inspired by the dark red roses in my garden. (They smell very nice to may I add.)

This story is set one year after the Holy Grail War.

………………………………...

They say roses represent love and passion.

But for one girl they represent sadness, loss and regret.

I speak of course of Rin Tohsaka.

Rin walked swiftly through the hustle and bustle of Fuyuki city as she tried to get to her destination.

The building.

The very building she first took Archer.

The building in which she had given her Servant a proper grave.

She new it was rather stupid, she didn't even now who he actually was so the grave only beared his Servant class. But none the less she had made one, naturally she hadn't told anyone. She could just imagine what everyone say, she hadn't wanted to admit it during the war, but she really had taken a strong liking to the white haired Servant.

She stopped at acrossing and looked up at the sky. It was getting cloudy and a breeze was picking up. It would storm soon.

Rin dashed across the road much quicker than anyone else and almost ran to the building.

She was still in her school uniform and had her red coat done up, she had been trying to hide the red rose she was holding the whole time she was walking and some of the petals were starting to fall off.

_Damn it, _she cursed.

………………………………

Once on top of the building she walked over to the corner she had carved the grave. She couldn't help but get a little tearing as she knelt in front of the engraving. She found the fact she talked to it a bit stupid and pathetic but she had to tell someone how she felt.

"Hi Archer," she said quietly, "I know if you were here you'd be telling me to get home before it stormed, but I need to talk to someone."

She held the red rose in front of her and breathed in the sweet smell. A small tear fell on the rose and she wiped her face to get rid of the fallen tears.

"I know you prefer black, but the only way I could get a black rose would be if I burned it," she laughed slightly putting the rose beside the carving, "besides red was one of our colours too."

A breeze blew and Rin shivered.

"Emiya-kun is still upset about Saber but he's getting better," said Rin, "I know you never really liked him and I do see why, he's quite naïve and his hero complex is pretty stupid."

Rin traced over Archer's name with her index finger.

"I feel so stupid talking to nothing." she said tears forming in her teal eyes.

She was now sitting on her knees quite comfortably and was in no mood to move anytime soon.

"Why did you do what you did Archer?" Rin asked, "I told you to slow Berserker down, not beat him and now because of that I haven't had a decent cup of tea in a long time!"  
Rin laughed at herself.

"Listen to me, I'm here going on about my tea time," she said feeling the warm tears fall down her cheeks, "but Archer, why did you do that? Did you feel you needed to prove yourself to me? Because you didn't, you were great, better than any Saber class Servant."

Rin made a tiny cry of surprise as the lightening cracked in the sky.

"The storms settling in now," she said looking up at the sky, "It will probably rain soon."

Sure enough rain began falling from the sky lightly for the moment.

"Oh that's just great what else you got for me!" she cursed up to the sky.

Lightening cracked and it began to rain harder.

"Nice." she said sarcastically.

Rin looked down at the rose she had bought with her it had little water droplets all over it now, giving it startlingly pretty appearance. It was clear she would not be getting home so easily now. Rin was drenched and shivering, but she remained unmoving. It was dark now and she could barely see.

"It's at times like this when I wish I had your eye sight Archer." Rin said.

She was silent for a moment listening to the rain pelt down on the streets of the city. People scurrying home to get out of the horrendous weather.

"I suppose there's much I could tell you," Rin continued, "but it's not overly important."

She closed her eyes thinking of how she'd just told Archer to stay and fight.

"I feel so bad for making you do that, my heart is full of so much regret," Rin said, "perhaps if I would have told you how I felt sooner I wouldn't have put you in that mess…"

She choked on her tears and she new she crying now.

"I should have just gotten over my pride and told you those three simple words." she said, feeling her heart ache.

"If only I could have said…" she sobbed briefly before composing herself. "If only I could have said…

I love you…"'

"This is pathetic and stupid you can't hear me, so why am I confessing how I feel if you aren't here any more!," she yelled at herself, "ever since you left I've been coming up here like a complete retard and talking to a plaque, and now I'm up here drenched and I'm still talking!"

She sighed and drew her knees to her chest.

"I've turned into a hopeless mourner like Emiya-kun," she said sniffing, "I feel like such a fool, Archer…"

Thunder roared in the distance causing Rin to jump.

"If you were here Archer, I might not be so frightened." she confessed.

It was dark, late and not to mention stormy.

"The weather is not getting any better." she said to herself.

"Then perhaps you should go home." came a voice.

Rin's head pricked, she new that voice.

She turned around and looked up at the person.

"Archer…?" she whispered.

………………………………...

A/N well that's the first chapter done the next probably won't be as long so don't be disappointed.


	2. my that is a reality

**Roses of Regret.**

A/N well here we go 2nd chapter up.

………………………………...

"Archer…?"

"Do you know anyone else that would come up here?" he asked taking in her appearance.

She was maybe a few centimetres taller and her hair was slightly longer, but other than that she was still the same Master who had summoned him a year ago.

"H-how did you get here?" she questioned, "why are you here?"

"Some things are better left unanswered, Rin." he said.

"You're always like this." she said standing up of the ground.

It was still raining and they both were drenched.

"Frequently but not always," said Archer, "I assumed you would have felt it by now."

"Felt what?" she demanded, "Archer, tell me what's going on?!"

"The grail has been corrupt Rin." said Archer.

"Corrupt?" said Rin.

"It appears Saber didn't destroy the grail properly." explained Archer.

"Wait how did you know Saber destroyed the grail?!" asked Rin, raising her voice so it could be heard over the thunder.

"Every Servant knows that," said Archer, "but that's not important."

"Then what is important?!" asked Rin taking a few steps closer to her Servant.

"Well…"

Archer's sentence was cut off by Rin's scream as a massive lightening bolt struck down, and before he new it Rin was clinging to him tightly her hands fisted in his jacket. He looked down at his Master's frightened face, he had heard everything she had said, talking to the engraving despite saying it was pointless she kept talking. He thought he should tell Rin he heard her confess how she felt about him. But now was not the time nor place, if he didn't get her home soon she would catch a cold and he'd have to literally be her servant.

"let's get you home," he said gently, "we'll talk there."

"Alright." she said holding him tightly as they took of in the sky.

………………………………...

**Tohsaka house****…**

Once Rin had gotten out of her sodden clothes and into her pink fluffy dressing gown, Archer had made them some tea and they were now sitting in her lounge room.

"So let me get this strait," said Rin before sipping her tea,-oh how she had longed for Archer's tea-, "the war has come earlier because of the corrupt grail?"

"Exactly." he said.

"But how did the grail get corrupt?" she asked.

"That is unknown to me, my guess is it had something to do with Saber, the power of Excalibur mustn't have been able to completely destroy the grail," he said, "therefore the grail began to regenerate itself only this time more powerful."

"I go with your theory." said Rin closing her eyes and taking another sip of her tea.

"By the way, thankyou for the grave." he said suddenly.

Rin stopped drinking her tea and put the tea cup down.

"Well it's nothing special, and Emiya-kun had something to remind him of Saber and I didn't have anything to remind me of you except for the book I used to summon you, but that wasn't much, so I… and I'm going on aren't I?" she finally said.

"That's a good way of putting it." he said.

Rin took a deep breath and decided to bite the bullet and ask, "how long were you listening to me talk?"

"Long enough." he said calmly.

Rin's face instantly grew rosy, _oh no that means he heard me say I love him, oh this is bad, really, really bad, I didn__'__t think I would get a chance to tell him, oh what do I do?_

"Rin are you alright?" asked Archer, "you look like you have fever."

"I'm fine!" she said quickly, "nothing to worry about, I'm not freaking out because you heard me say I love you!"

Rin's eyes widened and she clamped her hands over her mouth, _oh shit._

Archer smirked at his flustered Master.

_Smirking jerk, he probably think's this is hilarious. _thought Rin.

"I bet you think this is real funny don't you?" she said looking away from the crimson warrior.

"Normally you'd be right," he said unusually quietly.

The way he spoke got Rin's attention and she decided to face him, forgetting about her flustered face.

"eh-w-what'd you mean…?" she asked.

He sighed. "I haven't seen you in a long while Rin, the last thing I want is to have you made at me."

"Oh," said Rin, _I guess he doesn't feel the same way._

Fighting back tears, Rin said "well I suppose you wouldn't want me made at you considering I could hurt you pretty badly."

Rin hadn't even realised Archer had moved from the lounge he was sitting on and was now standing in front of her. She stood up on her tip toes and poked him in the chest.

"You always were a jerk when it came to making me embarrassed." said Rin.

"And how have I been a jerk, enlighten me Rin." he asked her.

"You-I mean I am or rather we…"

Archer silenced his Master by placing a finger to her lips.

"I think you're just upset," he said, "and you haven't even heard what I was going to finish saying."

He removed his finger and Rin quickly said, "you weren't finished talking?"

Rin new she was anxious and it showed, but she decided to let her guard down just this once.

"No." he said.

"Well then finish it now." said Rin.

"You seem anxious." he commented.

Rin blushed and was about to scold him for saying that, but the idea effectively vanished as soon as his lips had touched hers. She had to admit she was shocked at first having Archer just come up and kiss her like that, but she quickly relaxed returning the kiss and flicking her tongue out to his. She had one hand fisting at his white hair while the was resting on his chest, Archer held Rin tightly with his right arm while his left hand gently cupped her face holding it to him. When the kiss broke Rin just gazed at Archer as she thought, _his eyes, why hadn't I noticed them before and he is such a damn good kisser._

"How about we forget about this new war for tonight, Hmm?" Archer asked slyly

"That would depend can you keep my mind of it?" she asked, faintly teasing.

"I'm sure I can satisfy." he said before slanting his mouth firmly over hers.

After that not much was said at all.

But the sleepless night this Master and Servant spent together would be one they would remember forever.

………………………………...

A/N well I hope you liked it. Please do comment.

Omake (because I'm so nice,)

**Tohsaka house…**

The next day…

'Rin' 'groan' I'm so tired.

'Archer' well to be honest I didn't expect you to last that long last night.

'Rin' never underestimate me.

'Archer' I'll keep that in mind.

'Rin' by the way Archer, how did you get that scar over your heart?

'Archer' _shit, I'm dead, _no special reason, how about I go make tea.

'Rin' hold on…

'Archer' I'll bring it up to you, be right back 'quickly gets dressed and runs out of bedroom'

'Rin' remind me again why I slept with him?


End file.
